


The Visitor

by trancer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hotel Sex, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a year, Regina Mills leaves Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visitor

Once a year, Regina Mills leaves Storybrooke.

It's only for a day, only 24 hours. 24 hours is all Regina really needs. 24 hours to escape the mind-numbing monotony that is life in Storybrooke. Admittedly, she's also curious about this world, this land without magic. For a day, Regina explores this world. She's been to the fashion runways of Milan, watched Shakespeare on the Thames, experienced the colorful sights and sounds of Carnival in Trinidad and Tobago. Everything this world has to offer, once a year for the past twenty-three years, Regina gets a taste. Last year it was Tokyo, the year before San Juan.

This year, it's Boston. And Regina's bored, unfulfilled. Boston's been a bust, and Regina's beginning to regret this year's choice. She's been sitting on a stool of the hotel bar for the past hour, using nothing but her eyes and a sneer from her lips to shoot down the lonely and horny businessmen looking for a quick score before they go back to their wives, their own mundanities. Each potential suitor, fueled by the alcohol coursing through their systems, more brazen, more suicidal than the last.

She's thinking of going back to her room and calling it a day, when a martini glass is being slid before her.

"I didn't order this." With eyes gone dark, she lifts them to the bartender. She's been to this world enough to know there's no such thing as a free drink.

"Nope. Just thought you'd like to try something different than that bourbon you've been nursing for the past hour." The bartender tosses a towel over her shoulder, palms flat, she uses them to lean on the edge of the counter. "Plus, it keeps the buzzards from circling."

Despite herself, Regina can't help relaxing, feeling the smile pulling at the corner of her lips. Something about the bartender's countenance setting her mind at ease. "My knight in shining armor," she says dryly.

The grin on the bartender's face broadens. For the first time, Regina actually notices her, really notices - green eyes, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, crisp white shirt, black bowtie. She's young, like, fresh out of college young, but there's something about the way that shirt wraps around her skin, the way those green eyes twinkle. No ulterior motive, no unspoken intent, just a bartender making conversation. Regina finds it refreshing, her earnestness. The way it stirs something deep within, primal and proprietary.

"Business, right?"

"Mmm?" Regina's brows lift.

"You have to be here on a business trip," the bartender explains. "I can't imagine a world in which someone like you has been sitting here alone for an hour by choice."

Lips pulling into a seductive smile, Regina asks, "You've been watching me for the past hour?"

"I.. um.." The bartender mumbles, bowing her head slightly, the flush exploding on her face, it's a wonder the tips of her ears haven't burst into flames. "It's my job. Keeping the customers happy."

"Is that what you're doing? Keeping me happy?" Regina nonchalantly brings the glass to her lips. "What am I drinking?"

"Dirty martini," the bartender answers, watching as Regina takes a sip.

Regina lowers her glass, with narrowing eyes, she returns the bartender's gaze. Maybe Boston won't be such a bust after all. "I've had dirtier."

**

They're in Regina's room, and Regina's being pressed against a wall, kissed breathlessly. Her hand tangles in the bartender's hair, nails scraping against the scalp as she pulls the woman tighter to her. There's a thigh, once again, between her legs, pressing against the building heat. And Regina wrenches their mouths apart, guttural moan rumbling up her throat. 

Regina knows she should feel guilty. Because the bartender's so _young_. But, the woman is so earnest, so goddamned enthusiastic. Before they'd even exited the elevator, it was that earnest enthusiasm that had Regina groaning like she was in heat, ruining her panties as she rode the bartender's thigh.

"Bedroom!" Regina literally growls, grabbing a fistful of the bartender's shirt and marching towards the bedroom, yanking the woman with her. "Now!"

Their clothes are shed quickly, and what's underneath the white blouse and black slacks is so, so much better. Long lines and perfect curves, a body sculpted by a benevolent god brought to life. Regina's on the edge of the bed, leaning back on a hand as she points a finger to the space between her opening thighs.

"Kneel," she commands.

There's the playful arch of an eyebrow, right before she's falling to her knees. "Yes, your Majesty."

Strong hands pull Regina's thighs over even stronger shoulders. Regina's grunting, groaning as the bartender buries her face between Regina's legs, with soft lips, an exploring tongue that gets bolder and bolder with each lick, each poke and prod. And Regina's back is to the mattress, eyes screwed tight, bringing a hand to her breast, tweaking a nipple.

Regina groans at the feel of three fingertips pressed to the opening of her cunt. Then grunts in frustration at the sudden lack of lips and tongue against her skin. She lifts her head to see green eyes gazing up at her, practically begging for permission.

"I don't believe.." Regina pants, both hands reaching down to tangle in blonde hair. "I told you to stop."

"Yes, ma'am," is all the bartender says before she descending, before pink lips are wrapping around Regina's clit, strong fingers easing into her cunt.

It's not Regina's first one night stand, she doubts it will be her last. It's just sex. But, it's supposed to be hard and fast and almost rough. It's not supposed to be this - soft, gentle, tender. A tenderness that makes every inch of Regina's skin tingle, has her writhing, wriggling, back arching off the mattress. It's not supposed to touch the spaces within her that she's purposely kept hidden.

The orgasm washes over her like a fast moving wave, recedes like the slowest of tides. The bartender is still there, still milking her for every tremble and moan. With the last of her strength, Regina's pulling at the bartender's hair to make the woman stop, before she takes the last of what Regina's not ready to give.

Then, Regina's feeling a gentle weight atop her, staring up at earnest green eyes. She brings their mouths together, purrs at the taste still thick and heavy on the bartender's tongue. They rise, still kissing, moving as one, as Regina sits up and the bartender straddles her lap. Regina slides her fingers between them. This time, it's Regina silently asking for permission, as the bartender shifts her hips, moaning as she eases herself down onto Regina's fingers.

Regina lets the bartender set the pace, explores with her lips, finds that spot on the bartender's neck that makes her shiver. Mostly, Regina watches. Watches as every single sensation plays across the bartender's face, the twitching brows and mouth opened slack. She watches this beautiful, tender creature, one that could only exist in a world without magic.

The bartender comes, twitching and whimpering, clenching around Regina's fingers. Her neck buried in the crook of Regina's neck, arms wrapped tightly around Regina's shoulders, like Regina's the only thing keeping her grounded.

When it's over, when she's finally recovered enough to lean back and meet Regina's gaze, she's staring with a sort of disbelieving awe. "Wow."

"Funny," Regina half-grins, eyes darting all over the bartender's face. "I was thinking the same thing."

**

Morning is just an intimation when Regina finally stirs, eyes lazily opening because she stretched her arm across the mattress and felt empty space next to her. She rolls onto her side, propping her head up with a hand.

The bartender is on her feet, pulling up her slacks, zipping the fly. She stills, head bowed slightly, staring at Regina through the curls of blonde hair spilling onto her face. "I don't do this," she says almost sheepishly.

"What? Sleep with strangers?" Regina grins. "Or women?"

Even in the dark of the room, Regina can see the blush creeping onto the bartender's cheeks. "More of the second?" she says in a half-question, half-declaration. "You're my first.."

"Woman?" Regina teases. "Liar."

The half-grin returns to the bartender's face, the one that lured Regina in so easily, so effortlessly. "Name's Em.."

"No names!" Regina blurts quickly. Tingles of regret crawling up her spine as the bartender's shoulders fall. "It would ruin my air of mystery," she offers, watching that smile return.

The bartender shuffles towards the bed, head bowed, eyes gazing at the shirt in her hand, watching her fingers worry over the collar. "Today's my birthday, you know."

It's an odd statement. One that has Regina tilting her head curiously, knowing her first instinct is not to care, only to discover she does. "Really? And what did you wish for?"

"That's just it, I didn't." Her head lifts, eyes twinkling in the dim light of the room. "And it still came true."

"Charming," Regina chuckles.

"I've.. I gotta go. I got classes in the morning." She pulls on her shirt. "I'd ask if I'll see you again. But, I think that'd ruin this whole 'air of mystery' thing you got going on."

Regina rises to her knees, letting the sheet fall, smiling as she watches twinkling green eyes turn dark and heated. She crooks a finger. "C'mere."

She draws her arms over the bartender's shoulders, brings their lips together. The kiss is slow, their hands drifting, like they're memorizing the feel of the other, just in case this is the first and last time.

"Thank you," Regina whispers as they part.

"For what?"

Regina inhales deeply, brows crinkling as she gently narrows her eyes. "For reminding me that not everything that's lost is gone forever."

It's not awkward or painful, and feels all the world like the turn of a page instead of the closing of a book. There are no more words, just another kiss that turns more heated than either intended. Then, before things really escalate, the bartender's leaving, Regina watching her go.

Once a year, Regina Mills leaves Storybrooke. She's been to the Forbidden City, watched the sunrise atop Mt. Kilimanjaro, seen it set over the Caribbean sea. Once a year, Regina leaves Storybrooke, only for a day and never the same place twice.

But, as Regina lies back down, smile spreading across her lips, eyes staring at the ceiling as she slides her hands behind her head, she's beginning to think..

Boston's not such a bad place after all.


End file.
